Not So Much of a Lonely Day
by Riaries
Summary: He didn't like being lonely but he's used to it, or is he? Maybe he really needs that one person.


Summary: He didnt' like being lonely but he's used to it, or is he? Maybe really needs just that one person.

a/n: It's very fluffly (in the words of my sis who can't pronounce fluffy correct to save her life haha). Have fun. And Happy Valentine's Day.

Of course I don't own the characters, someone else does.

* * *

Not So Much of a Lonely Day

It was Sunday and Valentine's Day as Ritsuka woke up. It was snowing as well, three inches had already fallen and it seemed as if it would not stop for a while.

"Mmmm," Ritsuka moaned as he woke up, noticing that his room was cold. He wanted Soubi there next to him so that he could sleep more and be warm.

"Ritsuka, Ritsuka, his mother was yelling and pounding on the door to wake him up." Come downstairs and eat Ritsuka, she whined.

Ritsuka sighed knowing that today was going to be another day of trying to avoid things being thrown at and/or being beaten. He hated having to choose the right foods just to please her.

Why can't I just be myself?' He thought.

He got up, looking out the glass doors hoping to see Soubi but he wasn't there. Saddened by the fact, he put on a pair of jeans and a sweater just in case he had to leave when Misaki had one of her episodes. He went downstairs into the kitchen noticing the plate of pancakes and a bowl of fruit right next to it. He knew the pancakes were safe but some of the fruit he was not so sure about.

He sat down at the table while looking at his mother. Misaki stared back at him with a sort of plastic motherly smile upon her lips. 'I do not like this one bit, then again I never have," he thought.

He knew the pancakes were safe and began to eat them. When he was finished he went to the fruit, cautious of which fruit was okay to eat. 'Apples and oranges are definitely safe, but he was unsure about the peaches yet he wanted some.' He went to pick up a piece of peach, Misaki screamed.

'Damn, wrong.' Ritsuka thought as Misaki yelled that he wasn't her son. Before she could start throwing knives at him, although she was already throwing whatever she could at him, he ran out the house grabbing his coat in the process.

He walked down the street, not knowing where he was going. He heard a scream and flinched. Looking down the street, he noticed that the scream came from the girl he saw. She was excited about a gift that her boyfriend was giving her. "Was that really needed?" He said aloud but for only himself to hear.

But deep down Ritsuka knew that he wanted the same thing in a sense. He wanted a person that would love him endlessly and would accept who he was now. But he knew that really would never happen, well not in his family. Instead….."Soubi," he whispered wanting him to be near.

_Soubi's Pov_

Meanwhile at the apartment that he and Kio shared, Soubi was just about done with a painting that was a surprise for the neko boy. "Sou-chan," Kio yelled out. "When can we leave?" he asked, whining. Kio was in the kitchen at the moment while Soubi was still in his studio.

"I never said we," Soubi tells his roommate with a slight irritation hinted in his voice.

"Soubi, you pervert. You're going out to see that brat, Aoyagi again aren't you?" Kio asked

This time Soubi looked up from his painting and shook his head. "Ritsuka is not a brat and by the way I am not a pervert Kio." Soubi told him calmly as if he was going to chuckle.

"Then why don't you drop the brat?" Kio asked.

"And go for you? Soubi asked. How about no?" he finished before Kio could answer the question.

He went back to his painting for the boy, leaving Kio agitated. He didn't want him to be lonely for long.

Soubi finished his painting, although he hated butterflies he knew Ritsuka liked them and even had tried to catch one during one summer. So he had painted a blue butterfly in the background of the picture he had recreated. He smiled to himself as he thought back to that one night.

_Flashback_

Soubi stood outside the double door glass windows unbeknownst to Ritsuka. Watching him as he continuously looked at his butterfly wallpaper on his phone and glancing back at the photo of himself and Ritsuka. Soubi smiled knowing exactly what he'll make for Ritsuka for Valentine's Day. Deciding to tap the glass for Ritsuka to notice him, he opened the doors. He watched Ritsuka jump out of his chair, "you shouldn't leave the door unlocked Ritsuka." He told him as Ritsuka perked his ears.

"Shut up, Soubi." Ritsuka told him although there was no trace of venom in his voice. "I love you, Ritsuka." Soubi told him as he went over to hug his sacrifice.

_End Flashback_

He had found it odd that Ritsuka kept starring at that picture but apparently he really liked it or just really wanted to see him at the time. But there was one thing he did know and that was that he really loved the black-haired boy.

He looked outside for a moment noticing that the sky was quite cloudy and began wrapping the gift in red wrapping paper. 'I wonder what Ritsuka is doing,' he thought to himself as he put the red paper away and went to grab his coat.

_Ritsuka's Pov_

He walked slowly away from the house and to the park. Looking at his phone, he thought, 'Soubi's probably busy. There's no point in relying on him. After all he isn't mine.' And at that mere thought he started tearing up, but quickly wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall.

The park was quiet. Seeing as how it was Valentine's morning, he was surprised that it was. He went to sit down on the exact park bench that he and Soubi had their first kiss. "Give me strength", he remembered Soubi saying and instantly wished he had not sat on the bench fearing that he actually may start to cry.

Instantly he regretted coming to the park but he did want to watch the snow fall. He sat down under a tree watching the snow fall.

_Soubi's Pov_

He walked to Ritsuka's house thinking that he was home. But as soon as he arrived there he a sudden feeling that his sacrifice wasn't there. He jumped up onto the balcony and looked inside. 'Nothing, he hasn't been here for a while,' he thought. Jumping down, he furrowed his brow and then smiled.

"Where are you, Ritsuka?" He asked aloud but for only himself to hear and started walking, letting his senses guide his way.

His senses guided him to the park, smiling he looked as if remembering their first time together. He looked around the park noticing that there were no footprints.

'Well he must have not been here but….' His train of thought left him when he saw someone sitting over at a tree.

Instantly the boy's name came to his mind, 'Ritsuka', as Soubi walked over to where the dark haired boy was sitting. As Soubi got closer he swore he could hear sniffing and worry crossed his usually stoic and calm face.

'Was he crying? Soubi asked himself. He has never cried where anyone could see him.'

_Ritsuka's Pov_

As he watched the snow fall, he felt cold but yet warm at the same time. He thought about Soubi, actually it was more like he thought he had saw a butterfly and from there closed his eyes and began to dream about him. He was aware that someone had arrived into the park, he didn't care though. His dream was worth more attention than whoever had arrived.

After a bit he felt hot and his fingers were a bit numb. He opened his eyes a little when he noticed the stranger had stopped walking. Then it came to him, "Soubi" he whispered. He opened his eyes and sniffed.

'I need to get home,' he thought but sat there.

_

* * *

_

Soubi headed over to the small person, not knowing if he was crying or not. He went around to the tree and looked at Ritsuka. Ritsuka stared up at the sky then back down at him. "Soubi," he whispered. Soubi, all too happy to see that his sacrifice was not crying but still wondered why the black-haired boy was out here to begin with. Ritsuka had a dazed look upon his face when Soubi first met his gaze and still did only this time he was staring forward.

"Ritsuka, what's wrong?" Soubi asked, although he was sure that Ritsuka would say nothing.

"Nothing," he replied even though a little time had passed before he had answered. Ritsuka was still in a daze, he was still in a sense daydreaming.

"Ritsuka, what are you thinking about?" Soubi asked sitting down next to the teen.

At that moment, Ritsuka looked at him with a glare.

"Nothing," he replied yet again and got up from his spot.

Soubi, following him stood up and grabbed his hand. "Soubi! Ritsuka yelled and tried to pry his hand out of the other's hand. Let go, people can see you know."

"No one's here, Ritsuka. Soubi told him. And besides no one is really out."

Ritsuka looks at him in annoyance and continued to look forward. Soubi smiled, he had won this little tantrum from the small boy.

* * *

They arrived at the apartment and instantly Ritsuka removed his hand that was being held by Soubi's in fear that Kio was still there. Soubi looked down at him as he put the key in the lock but the boy had been looking away.

'What's he thinking about now?' Soubi asked himself in thought.

He opened the door, half expecting Kio to yell his name and half hoping he wasn't there.

"Make yourself at home." Soubi told Ritsuka even though he's already sitting on the couch.

Soubi went to the kitchen seeing that a note had been left on the table.

Soubi,

I'm going out for the night. Don't forget you have a painting due in a few days.

Kio

He crumpled the note, threw it in the trash and turned around to look for Ritsuka. He started to worry when he noticed that Ritsuka was no longer on the couch. In fact, Ritsuka had felt uncomfortable there and tired so he went to Soubi's room to lie down. Soubi went to his room to notice the neko lying in his bed and removed his shoes to join him.

"Ritsuka, what's going on?" he asked the teen who's back was facing him.

"Nothing really, just tired," Ritsuka replied.

'So much for trying to get him to talk.' Soubi thought to himself.

"Then why were you in the snow and dazed?"

Ritsuka didn't answer instead he turned around facing Soubi and stared at him.

"Ritsuka?"

"Why else would I leave the house, Soubi? You"

Soubi looked at him questionably trying to piece together what he meant by that last word.

"I wish you didn't have to live with her anymore, Ritsuka. You know all you have to do is order me and I'll…"

"Shut up Soubi! Ritsuka suddenly yelled. I hate when you talk like that."

Soubi smiled. "Were you lonely, Ritsuka? That would explain the "you" when you replied to my question earlier."

"You can believe what you want to idiot." Ritsuka scowled and began to move into the warmth that Soubi provided.

He was tired and that Soubi could tell. He kissed the teen's forehead and waited for a response. The teen did nothing but relax more into him.

"I love you, Ritsuka." He told the boy. Ritsuka murmured something.

"Ritsuka, you can't fall asleep yet."

"Why not Soubi?" It was as if Ritsuka had suddenly woken up.

Soubi moved away from Ritsuka to grab the gift that was hidden under the bed. Ritsuka opened his eyes and sat up to see what Soubi was doing but by the time he had done that Soubi, held in his hands something a little bigger than small and wrapped.

"What's that?" Ritsuka asked.

"For you." Replied Soubi, now sitting beside Ritsuka.

Soubi handed the gift to him and Ritsuka held it in his hand turning it this way and that. Soubi was smiling at him as he opened the gift. Just watching him was amusing.

'He's so cute." Soubi thought when he saw Ritsuka's ears perk up.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka practically yelled to get Soubi's attention.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Ritsuka smiled.

It wasn't often that Ritsuka smiled but Soubi loved it when he did. He gave Soubi a hug while still holding the painting in his hand. They both fell back onto the bed and Soubi kissed him again except this time it was across Ritsuka's lips and chaste.

Soubi took the painting and placed it on the side table while Ritsuka stared at him, shock apparent on his face. Soubi chuckled seeing his sacrifice's face.

"I love you Ritsuka." He told him.

"Mmmm hmm." Ritsuka murmured.

Ritsuka snuggled into Soubi once more and felt sleep tugging at him. He felt he should tell him and did.

"I was lonely Soubi."

Ritsuka fell asleep not soon after that not knowing what Soubi's response was going to be. When Soubi heard that he wasn't surprised.

"I thought so." Soubi said aloud and kissed the sleeping teen on his forehead.

"I really do love you, Ritsuka." Soubi said once more before right before he went to sleep.

* * *

The End. Please review Thanks bunches.


End file.
